Did You Miss Me?
by kateg123
Summary: My take on the scene in series 2 with Jack and Gwen. Gwen realises how much she missed Jack & whilst relieving tension in the shooting range she is interrupted...by Jack of course. Tiny bit of smut but I think T is safe. Jack/Gwen. Oneshot. Slight spoiler


**So personally I am a faithful Gwen/Jack shipper not that I don't enjoy a little Janto now and again but I am still hoping! After that scene in the new series between Jack and Gwen I couldn't help but interpret it a little differently...**

* * *

'Hey kids, you miss me?' 

The question resounded in Gwen's mind all the way back to the hub. Missed him? Of course she had missed him, how could he think otherwise? Jack had become as much a part of her life as Rhys, maybe even more so. After all, she couldn't tell Rhys about all the wonderful and frightening things she encountered at work. It was at this point that the anger began to bubble up inside of her. Jack had left the team, he had left her and he just expected to waltz back in and expect everything to be alright.

Back at the hub it reached boiling point and once all necessary accusations had been taken care of she retired to her work station hoping to gather her thoughts. She ran her finger over her engagement ring, only recently acquired and thought about the night Rhys had asked her. She had been utterly surprised and had never expected it for a minute but of course she had said yes. There had been no reason not to, but now Jack was back.

* * *

Jack sat in his office contemplating his next move. He knew he couldn't have expected anything better than the reaction he had received. He had, after all, deserted them and he suspected they had gone through some hard times while he had been away. It was Gwen he was worried most of all about, she had never been at Torchwood before without him and the role of leadership she seemed to have taken up must have taken its toll on her. 

He pressed the button for the intercom and spoke into it:

"Gwen can you come up here please?"

A few minutes later the door to his office swung open and Gwen stalked in avidly avoiding his gaze. He stood up and went to stand opposite her and stared into her deep eyes.

"Gwen, I'm sorry for leaving okay, but I came back," here he grasped her arm with his hand gripping it tightly hardly daring to believe that he was once again holding her, "I came back for you."

His hand slid down her wrist and encircled her fingers until his fingers felt the ring. Ring? Gwen didn't wear an engagement ring.

"What's this?" He asked accusingly holding her hand up into the light.

"Oh that?" She replied innocently, "that's an engagement ring. Rhys asked…while you were away."

He stared at her disbelievingly. Gwen was engaged. That was it then. Except…he knew that she couldn't possibly marry Rhys. He didn't even know what she did for a living. How could she marry someone she couldn't share her life with?

"And you said yes?"

She stared at him, wide-eyed "well no one else would have me."

In the ensuing silence he could practically hear the words, 'I would' reverberating in the empty room but he hadn't said them. What would Gwen do if he had said them?

"Wow," he gasped out instead, "Gwen Cooper getting married. I would never have expected that."

Was it his imagination or was that a flicker of disappointment in her eyes at those words? As if she had expected him to say something different. He was still holding her hand and she looked pointedly down at it as if to say 'you can let go of my hand now'. But he didn't want to, letting go of her hand would mean letting go of her. Before he had left, the Doctor had been all he could think about but in his time away he had grown to miss the ever-comforting presence of Gwen Cooper by his side.

* * *

Gwen stared up at Jack as her hand tingled from his touch. She wasn't sure what was happening but it wasn't entirely innocent. Thoughts that she just shouldn't be thinking resounded through her head, blocking out all conscious actions. One word echoed through the fuzz that was her mind; Rhys. The word sent a jolt through her causing her to break contact with Jack. He started at the sudden loss of her touch and Gwen said softly "I have to go, I'm sorry." 

She backed quickly out of the room not entirely trusting herself to not run back in there and throw herself into his arms.

She went the one place she knew she could let off steam; the shooting range in the basement.

* * *

Jack stood arms folded in his office surveying the hub, taking in the familiar sights and sounds but missing one thing; or more specifically one person. Where had Gwen gone? He searched through the surveillance videos and finally spotted her in the shooting range. He wondered briefly why she had gone there but then shrugged and made his way down to the basement.

* * *

Gwen fired shot after shot imagining the fake targets were real people and that she was actually doing something. 

Every time she fired the gun she felt a release of tension somewhere inside her and the constant noise kept her mind from wandering back to the one person she couldn't dwell on at the moment. She remembered the first time she had been down here, the first time she had ever fired a gun. Jack had held her so close and his breathing down her neck had made her shiver in longing. She shut her eyes tight and shook her head trying to get the image out of her head. She turned to reload her gun and started at the sight of Jack leaning against the door arms folded watching her.

"How long have you been there?" She asked playfully

"Enough time to see that you have a lot of anger," Jack joked grinning at her.

Gwen felt a swooping in her stomach at the sight of that familiar grin, god how she had missed that.

"Nope, I just like to shoot stuff," she said turning away to select a different gun.

Jack inched closer selecting a gun off the tray and handing it to Gwen, "try this one, it kicks a punch alright."

Feeling slightly self-conscious she took the gun and aiming it at one of the targets she squeezed the trigger remembering everything Jack had taught her that first day.

It seemed Jack thought otherwise and walked over to stand behind her slowly reaching out until his hand covered hers and could manipulate how she held the gun. Gwen breathed slowly in and out trying to ignore the fluttering sensation in her stomach but she couldn't even recall holding a gun all she could focus on was Jack's proximity and the feeling of him standing so close behind her.

"You have to hold it like this okay?" He said adjusting her grip and whispering into her ear. She shivered at the sensation and Jack gently lifted her hand to aim the gun and as one they pressed the trigger and the recoil sent Gwen staggering slightly backwards against Jack. He caught her before she knocked him over and then didn't move and she stayed where she was lost in the feeling of Jack's arms around her.

"Jack…"she whispered aimlessly.

"Shh," he said raising a hand to tuck her hair behind her ear and lowering his head he gently kissed her neck swiftly making his way towards her lips. Gwen turned her head to speed up the process and their lips connected sending a jolt of electricity through her body. She turned in his arms so she was facing him and the kiss became more passionate, more heated. She tugged at his shirt hardly daring to break their connection and his hands travelled under her shirt caressing her.

"Wait," she said hoarsely, "we can't do this here. We can't do this…"

Jack looked into her eyes and groaned, "You can't honestly tell me you don't want this."

Gwen shook her head and looked at the ground ashamed.

"It's not right," she whispered sounding uncertain.

That was enough for Jack; he backed her up against the wall and started his attack of her lips once more. This time there was no stopping and soon Gwen was panting and moaning as Jack entered her.

In the ensuing climax Jack whispered roughly in answer to her earlier statement, "I would have you Gwen Cooper, I would have you."

* * *

**So that's my little one shot hope all you Gwen/Jack shippers out there enjoyed!**

**Reviews are extremely welcome, they encourage more stories!**


End file.
